User talk:Alessandro Machi
I was trying to do the following, I was trying to add a photo of "The Demon" that I took, along with an article I wrote about "The Demon". I was trying to add a new link called "Hot Wheel Stories" and put the photo and link there. Even though I have written over 1,200 blog articles in the past two years, I could not figure out how to do it. :Where were you trying to add it? Maybe I can help suggest to you how to do it. Kenny HaarFager 20:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You added the image and your blog link correctly, however you did it in the wrong place, so it was erased/deleted by an admin. If you want to add personal stuff like that it should be placed on your user page. located HERE -David- Sinnin 20:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, please do not edit the template pages...causes lots of problems. They are all fix now though. BigBadBrad01 20:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that template pages are for the user to create content on. I was trying to create a topic page called "Hot Wheel Stories". and under that I posted a link to an article that I wrote about "the Demon". I added "Hot Wheel Stories at the bottom of this page... http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon But then could not figure out how to add the photo and the article link onto the Hot Wheel Stories page, I forget which key I hit when I am done with my comment. Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 3848-TC-SAT-BRT-TXT-TR.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 07:12, April 22, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki!